Piccola foresta
by Uzumaki-tsuki
Summary: yo te vi... en un sueño yo te vi y... "te encontre"


_**Piccola Foresta**_

Un viento frio y con él, el leve murmullo de una risa femenina. La brisa helada jugaba entre sus cabellos y golpeaba con fuerza su espalda. ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde estaba ella?

Miro a su alrededor. Nada. ¿Dónde estaba? No era ningún lugar que el conociera. Sabía que estaba en un bosque grande y fresco, que aunque muy silencioso era tranquilo y hermoso. Frente a él, un gran lago que reflejaba un cielo tranquilo y emborregado le invitaba a quedarse y disfrutar de la paz, a su espalda la entrada a una parte del bosque lleno de sombras un poco tenebrosas le saludaba a alejarse de allí. ¿Qué hacía allí? No recordaba con claridad como había llegado a ese extraño lugar, más que un rostro femenino sonriente.

-¿Quién eres?- se dijo más así mismo que para el mundo… el mundo… ¿dónde estaba el mundo?

Otra brisa que golpeaba su nuca y lentamente como una amante acarició gentilmente su rostro y con él, la voz un poco nerviosa que le susurraba "Ven"

Giro su cabeza… el bosque… el bosque le invitaba a entrar en él. Su aura era un poco dura, con toques de misterio y fragilidad. ¿Por qué un bosque lo invitaría a entrar? ¿Por qué ir? Si el lago le daba todo lo que necesitaba… paz.

Dio media vuelta y camino hacia el lago. No había necesidad de adentrarse a un lugar tan lúgubre, ya que estaba ahí aprovecharía para meditar algunas cosas y relajarse. Se acurruco cerca de un árbol disfrutando la fresca sombra. No paso ni medio minuto cuando el cielo se nublo, y un fuerte viento lo golpeaba con fuerza.

"¡VEN!" se oyó el grito de la voz femenina dentro del bosque. Él se marcho al lado contrario a ella.

Un paso más y hubiese terminado quemado, pues un trueno cayo muy cerca de él y comenzó un incendio que se extendió rápidamente. Si ese era un sueño, se había convertido rápidamente en una pesadilla ¿Qué ocurría? Porque tanta insistencia el de entrar a un bosque tan tenebroso.

Un llanto… un llanto débil pero constante se hacía sonar en los adentros del bosque… inmediatamente el rostro de la misma chica se le vino a la mente. Se acerco a la orilla del lago vio su reflejo y como este lentamente empezaba a desaparecer para darle paso a otra imagen y al fin la pudo ver de manera clara. Lloraba, su pelo café estaba completamente enmarañado y su vestido blanco estaba rasgado, su piel tenia algunos rasguños y sus ojos cafés le miraban suplicantes, sus labios murmuraban en silencio "Encuéntrame" "búscame" "ayúdame"

Se encamino en seguida a aquel lugar, aunque en realidad no supiera a donde ir. Las llamas lo impulsaban a entrar en aquel lugar… o tenía otra alternativa era eso o morir. Aquel fuego lo guiaba a adentrarse cada vez más.

El humo empezó a ahogarlo, y aun no encontraba a la extraña chica. En una de las carreras tropezó con una raíz de algún árbol, maldijo internamente y espero lo peor, pues el fuego ya estaba encima de él.

Nada. No sintió nada. Alzo la mirada para saber si ya estaba muerto o si seguía dentro del incendio. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver un pequeño campo iluminado tenuemente con la ayuda de los grandes árboles que dejaban entrar cierta luz del sol. ¿Estaba muerto?

Un sollozo algo lejos de él lo bajo de su sueño. Ay estaba, esa chica. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia inmediatamente se alejo, sus movimientos eran torpes pero eso no le impidió huir.

-¡Espera!- Grito mientras se levantaba.

Se detuvo por completo, su mirada reflejaba sorpresa profunda. Conocía esa voz… es la misma que le decía que lo esperara.

-¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto dolida - ¿Dónde estabas cuando todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos?-

No supo que responder de inmediato, no sabía cómo se llamaba ni siquiera sabía como él había llegado ahí.

-¿Por qué tuviste que esperar?- la pregunta broto de su boca por inercia. La miro de manera tranquila, no era un regaño, pero aun así ella tembló.

-porque así me lo pediste- sonrió débilmente, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar- Estaba tan sola, no había nadie, tenía miedo… y de repente tu voz vino con el viento y me dijo "espérame" – junto sus manos frente a su pecho en forma de oración, pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su rostro.- Solo un poco tarde… Pero tú me encontraste. - Una sonrisa sincera, y llena de agradecimiento se formo en su rostro lloroso.- Te he estado llamando por años, por muchos años. Y tú nunca volviste a dejarme oír tu voz en el aire.

-Lo siento- dijo acercándose a ella. Cuando vio seguro que ella no correría de nuevo, la abrazo a su cuerpo, la apego a si ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de protegerla?- No sé quién soy, no sé donde estoy, no sé porque estoy aquí, no sé quién eres…

-No te disculpes si no sabes nada de eso, no te culpo- ella correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo su aroma y su calor. – Eres un hombre, perdido y roto, estas en la plenitud de tu vida, estas aquí para aprender, para vivir, conocer y amar, los tropiezos son comunes… yo soy… yo solo soy… alguien que te espera en la vida real.

Lentamente ella comenzó a desaparecer, no quería que se fuera, ella… ella… ¡Al fin la había encontrado! Ella se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y le beso tiernamente… una despedida.

-¿Por qué tienes que esperar para encontrarme?- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo, esta vez, en su rostro había una sonrisa grande y tranquila.

"encuéntrame" susurraba el viento mientras este lo golpeaba en la cara "búscame"

El sonido del mar lo hizo despertar… estaba en casa, y ya era tarde. Al parecer se había dormido en la playa buscando un confortable descanso.

-¡alguien! ¡Atrape ese sombrero!- La voz de una chica en la playa lo despabilo, era ella, con el mismo vestido, pero esta vez corría persiguiendo un sombrero.

Se levanto de la arena y cogió el dichoso sombrero color crema.

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a él con el aire cortado. Ella le sonreía agradecida y feliz.

-de nada- correspondió. "Te encontré" susurro para si, mientras le invitaba un chocolate.


End file.
